


Topsy Revenge

by girlnumber3belcher



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Topsy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnumber3belcher/pseuds/girlnumber3belcher
Summary: Very quick one shot based on s3e16 of Bob's, Topsy. The real reason Ambrose told Louise about Topsy.





	Topsy Revenge

“Louise would be perrrfect for that job,” Ms. Labonz intoned to Mr. Ambrose in a conspiratorially.

“GASP!” Ambrose said dramatically. 

Alexander Ambrose does everything dramatically. And he very much prefers it that way. Today’s dramatics are brought to you by Ambrose’s failure of a date with Dennis Dinkler, the Thomas Edison lover with no chill. Ambrose thought everything was going better than average until Dinkler broke out his Edison impersonation and literally WOULD NOT shut up about it. It would be fine, Ambrose had ghosted Dinkler for a week and Dinkler had stopped sending light bulb emojis but now Dinkler was subbing at Wagstaff for an undetermined amount of time due to the science teachers weak body not being able to deal with gout or whatever.

In a fit of teacher’s lounge ranting Ambrose had detailed the whole boring affair to LaBonz who mentioned that Louise was definitely in his class and would be in Dinkler’s science fair. 

“How do I get her to fuck with him?” Ambrose narrowed his eyes.

“If he’s as annoying as you say he is it won’t take much,” Labonz smirked.

And so it didn’t. The first day he was subbing Dinkler had his initial run in with Louise Belcher. 

 

______________________________________________________________

“How DARE she mock Tom!” he raged to literally anyone who even looked his direction.

“I am making her do her project on Thomas Edison, that’ll teach her!” he told Mr. Brancha, the janitor who had no clue what he was talking about.

Overhearing this Labonz immediately made a trip to the library to tell Ambrose. 

“OOOOOH YES,” he enthused as he googled ‘Thomas Edison bad stuff’ where he found a Popular Science article called, “5 Beloved Scientists Who Were Actually Bullies” intrigued he clicked through finding Dinkler’s boy Tom topping the list as “Animal Torturer”.

“Excellent!” Ambrose high fived Labonz who was enjoying being the sidekick to this revenge scheme. 

_______________________________________________________________

Hearing that his Topsy idea had become a love duet was infuriating for Ambrose but the performer in his absolutely adored the idea. It was a hard pill to swallow but as far as he’d eavesdropped there was definitely an electrocution happening. A flair he would not miss for the world. Til it all fell apart and he had to rescue Louise from the principal's office.

 

Standing in the auditorium smirking at Dinkler he saw her being sent to Principal Spores’ office. 

“Damnit! She can’t give me my revenge in the principal’s office!” 

Thinking on the fly he ran to the library and grabbed a cart of romance novels for Mrs. Schnur to paw through while he somehow got Louise out. Thankfully, Louise was just as eager to get out of there as Ambrose was for her.

Once she was out in the hall and Schnur was chasing after her it was easy for Ambrose to stroll back down to the auditorium to watch the finale of this ordeal just as he had hoped it would go.

______________________________________________________________

 

“LIKE YOU’RE ALL SO PERFECT!!” Dinkler screamed, running away and smack into Mr. Ambrose.

“Alex?!” he shrieked.

“Dennis or should I say Tom?” Ambrose smirked.

“Please don’t,” Dinkler sobbed.

Ambrose broke a little at that. 

“Hey um… I’m sorry I didn’t text you back, my phone uh fell in the toilet.” Ambrose lied, “You should call me sometime.”

“Yeah?” Dinkler brightened a bit.

“Yeah sure or don’t who cares?” Ambrose snarked with less venom than usual.

_______________________________________________________________________

“So how’d your revenge go?” Ms. Labonz asked the next day.

“We have a date next Saturday.” Ambrose smirked not looking up from his phone.


End file.
